Allison and Jackson
The relationship between Human Huntress Allison Argent and the Kanima-Werewolf hybrid Jackson Whittemore. Allison and Jackson met during Allison's first day at Beacon Hills High School, after Jackson's girlfriend, Lydia Martin, engaged in conversation with her and declared Allison her new best friend. Although Allison and Jackson were friendly to one another, their relationship became rocky and strained due to Jackson's dislike of Scott McCall, Allison's boyfriend at the time. Jackson later started to be nicer to Allison, although this was likely an attempt to both gain more information about Scott's new abilities as well as to sabotage her relationship with Scott to punish Scott for outshining him in lacrosse. Despite, the two did end up on better terms with one another. After Allison broke up with Scott due to the events of Night School, she and Jackson became much closer, with obvious signs of a mutual attraction developing between the two. They ultimately went to the winter formal together as friends, and both were instrumental in the defeat of then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale. In Season 2, Allison and Jackson's interactions with each other became briefly limited due to the fact that Jackson had broken up with Lydia and was still desperately pursuing lycanthropy. However, after it was revealed that Jackson was, in fact, the Kanima wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills after the Bite he received from Derek Hale, Allison, along with Scott and Stiles, devoted themselves to saving him without killing him. This plan was ultimately successful thanks, in part, to Lydia's Banshee powers, but once Jackson had been transformed into a Werewolf with Kanima traits, he moved to London with his family as a result of his public deaths and resurrection. Jackson was still in London when Allison was killed by an Oni demon several months later, preventing them from ever seeing one another again. Allison and Jackson are known as Jallison by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Jackson Whittemore approached Allison Argent on her first day of school, as she was talking to his then-girlfriend Lydia Martin by Allison's locker. The two invited Allison to a party at the Martin House to kick off the lacrosse season the upcoming Friday, though Allison initially politely declined the invitation. He then invited Allison to watch the lacrosse team's practice after school, only this time, Lydia did not allow Allison to say no. At the practice, Allison and Lydia watched Jackson excel during lacrosse tryouts, only to then be distracted by Scott McCall's new athletic abilities (due to his recent transformation into a Werewolf), much to Jackson's displeasure. This continued on at the next day's practice, where Scott was appointed to first line along with Jackson. At the party at Lydia's house, Allison and Jackson were both attendants; Allison was seen dancing with Scott, who was her date, while Jackson was making out with Lydia near the swimming pool, not noticing that Lydia was also checking Scott out the whole time. In Pack Mentality, Jackson and Allison, along with Lydia and Danny, sat down at Scott and Stiles' lunch table at school, where the topic of conversation quickly turned to the recent "animal attack" against their bus driver, Garrison Myers, who, unbeknownst to all except for Scott and Stiles, had been attacked by a Werewolf. Lydia soon got bored of the conversation and changed the subject to Scott and Allison's date on Friday, to which Jackson and Lydia invited themselves. When Lydia suggested that they go bowling, Jackson snidely retorted that he only liked playing with people who were actually good at the sport, leading Scott to brag that he was great at bowling in an attempt to show off against Jackson, despite Stiles later reminding Scott that he was actually terrible at bowling. At their bowling date, Allison and Jackson immediately demonstrate their talents from the start of the game, while Scott and Lydia initially embarrassed themselves. Allison soon became irritated by Jackson's constant taunts toward Scott and gave him some pointers, allowing him to unconsciously tap into his Werewolf agility and reflexes in order to turn the game in his favor, getting strikes at every frame. This quickly made Jackson act sullen due to his inferiority complex with regards to Scott's new athletic skills, and it only got worse when Lydia started flirting with Scott, as she was tired of Jackson's rude attitude toward her, and eventually revealed that she was only pretending to be bad at bowling to boost his ego. Scott later found Jackson in the arcade playing a pinball game, and he attempted to clear the air between them by complimenting him on his skill at the game. He went on to point out that, though he knew that neither of them would have chosen to go on this date, it didn't mean that they had to hate each other. Jackson retorted that he didn't hate Scott, he simply didn't believe him-- he knew something was off about him, and he believed Scott was cheating both in lacrosse and in bowling. When Scott questioned how cheating at bowling was even possible, Jackson admitted that he didn't know how, but he did know for certain that Scott did it, and that he didn't care if it was something like steroids or something "weirder" because he knew that Scott was a freak. When Scott continued to deny it, Jackson assured him that he wouldn't be giving up on finding out what his secret was, especially since he could tell that, whatever it was, he didn't want Allison to find out about it. In Heart Monitor, Allison was reading a book about her family history in the hallway at school when Jackson (looking pale and weak due to his yet-unknown Wolfsbane poisoning) sat down next to her. When he asked her what she was doing, she briefly explained that she was researching for a school project before asking him if he had a free period too, leading Jackson to joke that he just didn't feel like sitting through Chemistry class. Allison, confused about his sudden interest in her, agreed with him before asking if he needed something, not understanding why they were having this conversation. Jackson then nervously informed her that he wanted to talk to her before explaining that he realized that he had been a jerk to her and Scott and that he wanted to say that he was sorry. When she seemed unconvinced, Jackson assured her that he was being serious, leading Allison to retort that while she did believe he was being serious, she wasn't so sure that he was being sincere. This led Jackson to tell Allison an uncharacteristically personal story about himself in hopes of getting her to understand where he was coming from. "Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then... Some kid... Some kid comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?" Allison admitted that she did not know what that felt like before Jackson added that he felt as though something was stolen from him, to the point where he would do anything to get it back. When Allison smiled and asked if he had ever heard the phrase "There's no 'I' in 'team,'" Jackson jokingly retorted that there was a "me." When Allison didn't laugh at his joke, he assured her that it was just in jest before remarking that she really must hate him if she thought he was being serious. Despite her reservations against Jackson, she informed him that she didn't hate him, causing Jackson to ask if her if she was sure. He went on to insist that he's not a bad guy, though he did concede that he often makes stupid mistakes. However, he assured her that he really liked her and Scott and that he wanted to get to know them both better before asking her what she was reading. In Night School, Jackson and his girlfriend Lydia were hanging out and texting with Allison when she admitted that Scott was nearly a half hour late for their date. Appalled by how she was treated (as Jackson was already inclined to dislike Scott due to the jealousy toward his new status on the lacrosse team), Jackson called Allison and informed her that Lydia insisted they were coming to pick her up. Allison insisted that it was fine, but Jackson had already pulled up to Allison's house by that point and used the excuse that Lydia always gets what she wants to justify spending time with her. Just as Jackson suggested they drive past Scott's house to see if he was there, Allison received a cryptic text from "Scott" that instructed her to meet him at the high school. When they arrived, Jackson asked Allison what Scott was even doing there, but Allison stated that all she knew was what was in the text and showed it to him. Lydia pointed out that the school locks the doors at night, but when Allison gestured toward one that was open, Jackson gave her a look and retorted, "You don't need me to state the obvious, right?" Allison sheepishly agreed that "the obvious" was that Scott and Stiles broke into the school. When she got ready to leave the car to go inside, Jackson frowned and asked if she wanted him to go with her, only for Allison to assure him that she would be fine. She started to walk toward the school when Jackson got out of the car and called out her name; upon turning to face him, Allison smiled and remarked that it looked like he was about to say "be careful," and Jackson confirmed that he was. This only made Allison smile wider, and when Jackson asked her what she was amused about, Allison brought up the fact that she had never seen the concerned expression on his face before, leading Jackson to bluntly state that he was concerned by this entire situation. Allison complimented him by stating that it was a good look on him before assuring him that she'd be right back. Jackson only became more concerned when he looked around while waiting and saw that Stiles' Jeep's hood was all bashed in, and he and Lydia bickered the entire way over to the car where they went to check it out, making it clear that Jackson's affections were starting to turn from Lydia toward Allison. Even more concerned now, the two followed Allison into the school, where Jackson was immediately annoyed by Lydia, who insisted on taking a bathroom break; when Lydia snidely asked Jackson if he "had a problem with her performing a basic biological function," Jackson sneered that he was starting to have a problem with all of her functions before Lydia went into the ladies' room in a huff. While she was gone, Jackson thought he saw Scott at the end of the hallway, but became extremely confused and unnerved when the figure went from walking on hands and feet to just on their feet. Meanwhile, Scott and Allison finally met up at the swimming pool, where it became clear that Scott did not actually send the text message to Allison inviting her there. Stiles asked her if she drove there herself, thinking that perhaps they could use her car to escape (as, unbeknownst to all but Scott and Stiles, the Alpha had locked them in the school in hopes that Scott would "wolf-out" and kill his own "pack" so he could join the Alpha's), but they only became more alarmed when they learned that Jackson and Lydia were there as well. Just then, Scott sensed the Alpha was nearby and shouted at the others to run, just as the janitor's dead body fell out of a vent in the ceiling. The five managed to make it to a classroom, where Scott immediately instructed the others to help him block the door instead of providing answers as to what was going on. From then on, it became a mission to stay alive while Scott and Stiles provided lies to explain what was happening so as to not expose the existence of Werewolves (namely, making up a story that Derek Hale, who they believed to have been killed by the Alpha anyway, was a serial killer who lured them to the school). After a great deal of arguing and deliberation, they decided to flee to the roof and down the fire escape, but in order to do so, Scott was going to need to steal the keys off of the janitor's body. Allison was so distraught after Scott left that Jackson began to comfort her, which did not escape Lydia's notice. A short time later, the Alpha roared so loud that it forced Scott to transform and for reasons unknown, it brought Jackson to his knees in pain, causing Allison to rush to his side to make sure he was okay. Stiles noticed claw gouges on the back of Jackson's neck (caused by Derek Hale when he was poisoned with Wolfsbane in Magic Bullet) and questioned him about them; when Lydia remarked that Jackson had it for days and refused to tell her what happened, Jackson snidely retorted, "Like you actually care." Fortunately, the entire group survived the evening thanks to Scott, who snapped out of his out-of-control transformation and locked the others in a classroom to prevent the Alpha (and himself) from hurting them. Unfortunately for Scott, Allison knew he had been lying to her all night and she broke up with him, stating that she didn't trust him right now. Between their breakup and the tension between Jackson and Lydia, circumstances made it easier for Allison and Jackson to become closer friends. In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3= In Tattoo, Allison Argent and Lydia Martin were in Lydia's car, where the two were headed to a double date Lydia had set up. After reminding Lydia that she wasn't ready to "get back out there" following her break-up with Scott McCall in Season 2's Master Plan, the conversation turned to Jackson Whittemore, a sore subject judging by Lydia's insistence that Allison not say his name. Allison went on to ask if Jackson was okay and if everything worked out after Jackson's two deaths and subsequent resurrections, as she had spent the last four months in France visiting family with her father Chris Argent and had missed all of the events in Beacon Hills over the summer. Lydia informed her that the doctors ended up looking like idiots for declaring him dead when he was ultimately found very much alive, and that all of this attention led the Whittemore Family to move to London, England. Lydia then added that Derek Hale had taught him "Werewolf 101," including how not to kill people during full moons. However, when Allison asked Lydia if she had talked to him, Lydia replied that she hadn't heard from him since he left for London before making a joke that an "American Werewolf in London" would be an absolute disaster. Trivia *Though it was confirmed that Jackson had romantic feelings for Allison, it is unknown if Allison returned those more-than-friendly feelings for him. *Jackson is one of the only main characters who did not get to have an onscreen reaction to Allison's death in Season 3B's Insatiable. **The other two are Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar, the latter of whom Allison never met. Gallery Allison and jackson heart monitor.jpg|Heart Monitor Heart monitor allison jackson.jpg|Heart Monitor Allison and jackson night school 1.gif|Night School Allison and jackson night school 2.gif|Night School Allison and jackson night school.jpg|Night School Allison and jackson lunatic.jpg|Lunatic Allison and jackson lunatic 2.gif|Lunatic Allison and jackson lunatic 3.gif|Lunatic Allison and jackson lunatic 1.gif|Lunatic Allison and jackson wolf's bane 2.jpg|Wolf's Bane Allison and jackson wolf's bane 1.gif|Wolf's Bane Allison and jackson wolf's bane.gif|Wolf's Bane S2 Jackson and Allison in lockerroom.png|Restraint Allison and jackson restraint 3.gif|Restraint Allison and jackson restraint 3.gif|Restraint Allison and jackson restraint 1.jpg|Restraint Allison and jackson restraint 6.jpg|Restraint Allison and jackson restraint.gif|Restraint Allison and jackson restraint 5.gif|Restraint Allison and jackson master plan.gif|Master Plan Category:Relationships Category:Friendships